In a gas power plant or a gas and steam combination power plant, an electrical generator is driven by means of a gas turbine or a steam turbine for the purpose of generating electrical energy. The waste heat that is produced in the gas turbine is used in the combination power plant for the purpose of driving a steam turbine and said steam turbine can drive a further electrical generator. The generators comprise in each case a stator and a rotor, wherein the rotor is coupled to a shaft of the respective turbine and said rotor comprises an exciter coil or permanent magnets. The stator comprises a coil of electrical conductors and said coil comprises a coil end in each case on the two axial ends of the stator.
As a result of the increased use of renewable energy sources, such as, for example wind power or solar power, it is increasingly necessary for the power plant to equalize energy fluctuations from the renewable energy sources. For this purpose, the power plant frequently changes its operating mode in order to deliver different magnitudes of output at different points in time. This has the consequence that the components of the power plant are exposed to a high load and consequently are subjected to a high level of wear and tear. In particular, the coil ends of the generator are subjected to different wear and tear processes, such as vibration as a result of the current forces that are produced in the generator or by means of a vibration of the rotor.